


Supernatural Spider

by Wayward_Spider



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Spider/pseuds/Wayward_Spider
Summary: He's just a kid that fate decided to mess with.Or a bunch of one shots between Supernatural and Spider-manFirst chapter is Lucifer possessing Peter.





	1. Perfect Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated randomly and one shots are not connected unless I say so.
> 
> These are ideas that I don't feel like writing an entire story for.
> 
> If you have an idea for a Supernatural and Spider-man one shot and you want it written, tell me in the comments. 
> 
> Also, grammars probably bad.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Spider-man.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Sobs racked Peters body as he cried in a hidden alleyway. Just weeks ago had was living the perfect life. He had two amazing friends and the best aunt in the world. Just weeks ago he had been saving people. That was all taken when Quinten Beck a powerful psychic killed them, all because Peter stopped him from performing a summoning.

_ “Peter….”  _ a voice calls out. 

“Wh-Whos there?” Peter calls out.

Peter was about to ask when suddenly his aunt appeared in front of him, drenched in blood.

“Aunt May?” he asks confused.

“How could you let him kill me, Peter,” May shouts at Peter, causing him to flinch.

“Aunt May, i'm so sorry. I tried to stop him but-”

“But you were too weak to stop him,” May snears. At his Peter closes his eyes. Hoping this is just some sort of nightmare that will go away.

“Yeah Peter, why did you let us die,” MJ’s voice joins in. When Peter opens eyes, he is greeted by MJ, whose neck is bent at an unnatural angle. 

“I thought we were friends Peter, why did you allow him to get to us,” Ned says, cuts littering his body.

“Im sorry, I never meant for this to happen,” Peter begs, wanting them to understand.

“You let my husband die, it should have been you.”

“I was perfectly happy with my life, but you just had to drag me in. Now look at me. I'm dead because of you, Parker.”

“I knew something was wrong with you the first time we met.”

“Please stop,” he whimpers as the comments continue. 

_ “There dead because you were too weak,” _ the voice says mockingly. The voices stop then, only to be replaced by something much worse.

Instead of the voices of his loved ones, its their deaths. Playing over and over again.

“Please make it stop. Please,” Peter pleads in a broken whisper.

_ “I can make all the pain stop, Peter,”  _ the voice comes again.

“You can?” Peter asks.

_ “I can. All the pain can go away. You can even see them again.” _

“Really?” Peter questions, hopeful. But then his spider sense is screaming at him to  _ RUN.  _ “What's the cost.”

_ “All you have to do is say yes. Then you can see your family again. Their waiting for you, Peter.” _

“O-Okay, I accept, just make it stop.”

Then Peters spider sense was screaming at him as a chill racks his body. He feels like something is freezing his soul. Somethings shoving him back and suddenly he can't control his body anymore.

“Perfect,” the thing says using his voice. 

_ “Wh-Who are you?” _ Peter questions from somewhere in an empty void.

“I am Lucifer,” the voice says. When Peter hears the name, he shivers. An overwhelming pain fills Peter as the world goes blank for a second. In the next moment Peter and Lucifer are no longer in the alleway, istead here at a random street with only a few people.

Lucifer raises his arm and Peter wants to scream when the few people on the street explode, blood landing everywhere.

_ “STOP! What are you doing?”  _ Peter screams from inside his mind. 

Lucifer chooses to ignore him. Instead, he smiles to himself.  _ ‘Sure he's not my true vessel, but he is much better than Sam or Nick,’  _ Lucifer thinks to himself.  _ ‘The vessel heals quickly and I don't burn through it. And his powers combined with mine makes me stronger.’ _

Lucifer grunts as he feels Peter’s consciousness trying to gain control. “Trying to resist won't help you, Spider. I will get to your core and get rid of you,” Lucifer says as he teleports to another place.

** _Winchester Brothers_ **

The two brothers had just finished a hunt and decided to take a day off and relax at a motel. Currently the two brothers and Castiel were relaxing by the Impala, watching the stars.

Dean and Sam hear footsteps but think nothing of it until Castiel gasps and scrambles to his feet. Glancing up, both brothers shudder at what they see. A kid, no older than fifteen, was walking towards them. The kid was splattered in blood, but what terrified the brothers was the look on his face. The child had a predatory smile and eyes filled malice intentions.

“Lucifer,” Castiel growls as he slips his angle blade into his hand, ready to protect the Winchesters if needed.

Sam and Dean quickly get to there feet as Lucifer advances towards Castiel. “Stay back guys, he is-” Castiel says to the two brothers, only to be cut off by Lucifer throwing him towards a few trees. 

Dean can feel worry bubbling up when he sees how much damage Lucifer did to Castiel. Cas went through three trees and left a crater in the grass.  _ “Angles are strong, but they shouldn’t be that strong, not even if there an archangel,”  _ Dean thinks as the archangel advances towards them.

Deans about to shove his brother behind him when Lucifer doubles over with a grunt. “Get out of me,” the kid says. Brown eyes glance up, silently pleading for help. “Help,” the kid whispers before the expression is replaced by hatred. 

“You may be strong, child, but I will get to your core and you will be no more,” Lucifer says before disappearing, leaving behind two confused and concerned brothers.

“Are you two ok?” Castiel questions as he appears next to the brothers.

“We should be asking you that,” Sam says.

“I am fine. Thank you for asking,” Cas says as he brushes leaves out of his hair.

“What was that, Cas?” Dean questions.

“Lucifer possessed someone almost as powerful as him. But the child is fighting back which is good,” Castiel replies. 

“Whats the kids' names?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, and what is he?” Dean adds on.

“His name is Peter Parker. He gained powers and used them to help people in his city. We must get Lucifer out of his body before Peters soul is destroyed.

“What happens if we don’t,” Sam questions.

“You do not want to know,” Castiel replies with a strange look in his eyes.


	2. Family: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Ben Parker was Mary's older brother? What if Richard was her younger brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah.
> 
> I'm planning on making this two parts.
> 
> Also, some important information before reading.
> 
> Ben is six years older than Mary and Mary is about nine years older than Richard.
> 
> Events are basically the same, except Azazel's deal was five years instead of the ten years.
> 
> Probably a bit OOC, but you know, whatcha going to do.
> 
> Welp, I'll see you at the end.

When  Benjamin first held his sister, he was awed at how something could be so small. He glanced up at his mother, who was smiling at the warming sight.

“Whats her name?” Ben breathed.

“Her names Mary,” his mother replied.

Ben smiled down at his new sister and watched as bright green eyes opened and when he heard her laugh, he made a vow. He would do everything he could to protect her from the monsters.

**Time Skip**

And Ben kept that promise.

For the next eight years he kept an eye on his sister, always trying to make her happy. Mary Campbell was a happy child, even though she knew what lurked in the darkness.

When Ben's parents revealed that to Mary that the supernatural was real, he got mad. He didn’t want his sister growing up like that and he spent hours arguing with his parents on Mary being a hunter.

In the end, Ben lost the argument, but he still protected Mary whenever he could.

  
  
  


“I don’t like it Ben,” Mary said while they practiced shooting targets.

“I don’t like it either.” Ben crouched down to her height. “But I will always protect you.”

Mary gave him a beaming smile before their parents called out to them.

A little bit later they learned that they were going to have another sibling.

**Time Skip**

Mary was nine and Ben was fourteen when they welcomed their new brother into the family. When Ben held him, he felt the same overwhelming protectiveness he felt for his sister.

“Say hello to your new brother Richard,” Ben heard his mother say.

And on that day, Bens promise to his sister grew onto his new brother. He would do anything to protect his siblings.

**Time Skip**

It all went downhill eventually. It started with a case. People were making deals to some demon and it was a problem they couldn't ignore.

A lot had happened in the last ten years. Ben and Mary had gone on many hunts, with Richard learning to hunt, but not old enough to go on one quite yet. Ben was also accepted into college when he was eighteen, but his parents wanted him to keep hunting. He wanted to leave, but he stayed behind to protect his siblings.

The biggest change was when Mary met John Winchester when she was sixteen. When Ben first met him, he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about him. He wanted to make sure that whoever Mary was dating was good enough for her.

Eventually, Ben warmed up to him. He mostly warmed up to John because both of his siblings loved him. He soon became part of their daily life. It was only Ben's parents who didn’t approve of it. 

Both parents thought that she should focus on hunting and date someone else who knew about the supernatural.

Bee was twenty-two at the time and he did everything he could do to help his sister. He loved how happy Mary was and he wanted her to stay like that.

When Ben was twenty-six, everything changed.

He wasn’t there when it first started due to him taking Richard to a state over for a science fair. When he got home, Mary was arguing with their parents about something. Before he could do anything, Mary ran out of the house.

Before going to find her, Ben interrogated his parents on what happened. When he learned that a demon was around, he grabbed Richard to help him go look for Mary.

After searching for hours, he went home only to find his whole life destroyed. When he got home, he found his mother lying on the floor, dead. Ben sent Richard to another room before wrapping his mother up for a hunter funeral later.

Ben spent the next twenty-four hours panicking, worried that Mary might be hurt or even worse, dead. He finally feels relief when a car pulls up and Mary starts to walk up the driveway.

“Where have you… Mary?’ Ben whispers. “What happened.”

Mary looks up at him with tearful eyes and Ben feels his heart break. He hates seeing his sister so miserable.

“Mom and Dad are dead,” Mary replies. 

Ben gathers his sister into his arms, fighting back his own tears. Sure, he hated the way he was raised, but he loved his parents.

As Mary began to sob, Ben sensed that she wasn’t telling him everything and that worried him.

“I promise to protect you,” Ben whispered.

  
  
  


The next few months were long. With the death of their parents, Ben got custody of Richard, since Richard was only ten. Mary turned twenty and married John. When Mary got married, they both agreed to leave the hunting life and give Richard a normal life.

The greatest thing to happen during that time though was when Mary found out she was pregnant.

**Time Skip**

The next four years were some of the best for Ben. Richard was finally getting the life that Ben had always wanted to give his siblings. Mary gave birth to a young boy, who she named Dean. Ben loved hanging out with his young nephew and spent most of his time with Dean, even though he lived twenty minutes away.

After the death of their parents, Ben moved into an apartment with Richard while Mary bought a house with John.

When Ben first met he nephew, he promised to look after him and never allow him to know of the monsters. He would help give Dean the life he never had.

And when Ben turned thirty, he couldn’t have been happier when he found out he was getting another nephew or niece.

**Time Skip**

“Dean-o, time for bed,” Ben called out to his giggling nephew.

“But i’m not tired, Uncle Ben,” Dean laughed.

“If you stay up, you might be too tired for the zoo tomorrow,” Ben joked.

“Mommy,” Dean shouted happily when Mary entered the room.

“Let's go say good night to Richard and Sammy,” Mary smiled.

Ben smiled before going to the guest bedroom he was staying in while the apartment was being repainted.

Of course, it never lasts for long.

**Time Skip**

Ben was awoken by a loud terrified scream and shouting. Dashing up the stairs, Ben makes his way towards the source of the chaos.

Ben’s blood stills and fear builds up in him.

His baby sister, who he promised to always protect, was laying on the ceiling with crimson red soaking her white sleeping gown.

Ben sees John fall to the ground, an expression of agony and fear on his face as a fire blossoms around Mary.

Without thinking, Ben runs into the room and grabs Sam from where he was crying. “John, come one.”

Running out of the nursery, Ben spots Richard holding Dean, both terrified. Shoving Sam into Richards arm, he shouts, “Take your cousins outside and don’t come back in.”

Richard obeys without protest while Ben goes back into the now inflame nursery to drag John to safety.

As both men sprint outside, Ben spots Richard a distance away before the house explodes and everything goes black.

**Time Skip**

Ben wakes up to the sound of beeping and rattling breaths. When he opens his eyes, he realizes that he’s in a hospital.

“Richy?” Ben questions when he spots his brother sleeping and curled up in a chair.

“Wh-What?” Richard sputters as he jolts awake. His eyes widen upon seeing Ben awake. “Your awake. They said you might never wake up.”

Ben grunts in pain when Richard suddenly rams into his chest while sobbing.

“What happened Rich?”

“The blast from the fire put you into a coma,” Richard replied while moving to sit at the foot of the bed.

“Wait! Where are John and the kids? Are they ok?” Ben panics.

Richard face drops and Ben’s five seconds away from going on a rampage when Richard speaks up. “They were cleared a few days ago. The doctors said they had no major injuries. But, um, they.”

“Where are they, Richard?”

“Jo-John packed up and left with Dean and Sam. He didn’t say where he was going.”

Ben gulps while his eyes watered up. He had broken his promise. He knew his sister was dead and he failed her. And now his nephews are gone, the nephews that he swore to protect. He failed them because now their who knows where, with a father still grieving from the loss of his wife.

“I-I’ll go see if I can get a nurse,” Richard says, sensing that Ben needed to be alone.

Ben let the tears slip down his eyes and cried for the first time in a long time for the loss of more than half his family.

Ben vouched that he would do everything from that point further to make Richard happy and to find his nephews and do his best to make it up to them.

Ben never saw his nephews again until more than twenty years later.

**Time Skip**

Ben smiled as he started at his family gathered around the table for Thanksgiving. 

It had been around twenty years since that fatal night and a lot had happened since then.

A week after Mary's death, Ben packed up and left with Richard to move to somewhere else. They ended up in New York and remained there till this day. They changed their last names because it held to many memories.

A few years later, Ben met May and fell in love. Later that same year, Richard was accepted into one of the best schools and later left for it.

Ben was happy to have a girlfriend and for Richard to go to college, but he still missed his nephews. At first, he spent a lot of time looking for them, but eventually stopped and instead joined the police force.

Years later, Ben was married to May and his younger brother was recently married to a woman he met in college. When he learned that her name was Mary, it hit a little hard due to her having the same name as his late sister, but he still welcomed Mary into the family.

A year later, Mary gave birth to a son and Ben felt both excited and terrified.

He loved his new nephew and he didn’t want to fail him like he failed Sam and Dean. 

Ben stared down at the bundle in his arms, overwhelmed with so many emotions.

“It looks like he loves his uncle,” Richard smiled at the scene before him. 

“What's his name?” Ben whispers.

“Me and Mary were talking and we decided on Peter  Benjamin Parker,” Richard replied. “We also want you to be his godfather.”

Ben's head snapped up at this and he gaped at his brother. “Ar-are you sure?”

“You helped take care of me and Mary growing up,” Richard gulps. “I don’t know anyone better than you to take care of him.”

Ben grinned before going back to staring at Peter.

**Time Skip**

Everything was going great for the next four years. Richard and his family would often come to Ben’s place to visit. Peter was a curious child and often asked questions. When he found out about his cousins and other uncle from a photo album, he started asking questions about them.

Richard and Ben weren’t ready to talk about it though.

Thats around the time when everything changed again.

  
  
  


Strange deaths were happening around New York that left most of the police department baffled, but left Ben worried. The deaths were similar to the monsters he used to hunt. So, he took the case to make sure that it was nothing that could hurt his family.

Ben was looking around the crime scene when a coworker told him that two men were asking to speak to the person in charge. So Ben made his way over to where his coworker motioned to.

Ben stops mid stride and freezes when he spots the two men. Sure it had been almost twenty years, but he recognized his brother-in-law from anywhere. 

“John?” Ben questions as he walks over to the two men having a conversation. 

Both of the men’s head snapped up, both wearing different expressions. The older one looked shocked and a bit guilty while the younger one looked completely bewildered and confused.

“ Benjamin?” John gaped.

“What are you doing here?” Ben questions while glaring at John a little bit. He didn’t mean to sound rude, but the last time he had seen Richard was just before Mary died and left with Dean and Sam.

“I’m-I’m here for something work related,” John finally replies. “Do you live here?”

“Yes,” Ben answers. “Where have you been?”

“Places,” John sighed. “I’m sorry for-”

“Sorry for what? For disappearing. For never staying in contact, causing me and Rich to worry,” Ben glares.

“I never meant for it to happen, but it was a hard time…”

“I get that you lost your wife, but me and Richard lost are only sister. You took are nephews away.”

“Dad, what's going on?” the other man speaks up after the confusing conversation had gone on for too long.

Ben’s eyes widen when he heard that and realized that the second man must be his nephew.

“Dean… This is Ben, Mary’s older brother,” John said after a second.

Dean’s eyes widen and he looks at his father. “Why did you never tell us.”

“It's.. complicated,” John says while giving Dean a look that says he will explain later.

“You’ve gotten tall, Dean,” Ben chuckles. “You look so much like Mary.”

“Thanks. You should see how tall Sammy is now,” Dean replies with a smile.

Ben perks up at this. “How is Sammy?”

“Full ride to Stanford,” John smiles. 

“Wow, that's great,” Ben whistles. 

“Parker, hurry up,” a voice calls out.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Ben replies.

“You changed your last name?” John stares.

“Yeah, both me and Rich. We just needed a new start,” Ben replies. “Hey, how long are you guys going to be here for?”

“A few more days. Why?”

“You two should come over, so we can catch up. Plus, i’m sure Richard will want to see you both.”

“Who’s Richard?” Dean questions after the name pops up again.

“Richard is Mary’s younger brother,” John states, trying to ignore the betrayed look Dean cast him. “How is Richard?”

“He works as a scientist now,” Ben states with something akin to proud. “He also has a wife and a kid.”

“Richard was always a smart kid,” John chuckles.

“You guys should come over for dinner tonight, their coming over for dinner.”

Dean glances at his dad, wondering if he would accept the invitation. He was excited to learn that he had more family, family that knew about his mother.

“As long as it's fine with you and Richard,” John replied.

“It is,” Ben states. “Plus, Peter, hi son, will be excited to meet you two.”

“What time should we show up,” Dean eagerly asks.

“Come to my apartment at seven. My wife, May, will most likely be order fast food,” Ben chuckles as he hands John a piece of paper with his address on it.

**Time Skip**

Ben chuckled as he listened to Peter babble about his day. He was at his apartment and Richarnd and his family had shown up an hour ago.

When Ben told Richard that he saw John today and he was possibly coming over with Dean later, he saw a wide arrange of emotions from his younger brother. First he was shocked to find out that John was still alive as well as his nephews. Then he grew excited to see them again. After that, he got angry because of what John did all those years ago. Now Ben wasn’t quite sure how Richard was feeling.

“Peter, why don’t you wash up. Dinners going to be ready soon.” Mary called out from the kitchen where she was busy trying to make sure May didn’t burn the food.

“Ok,” Peter responded as a knock echoed throughout the apartment. Ben gets up when the knocking doesn’t stop and opens the door.

“Hey Dean. John,” Ben said when he sees both of them standing in the hallway. “Come on in. Everyone else is here.”

Richard stands up when he sees John and Dean entering the living room. “Hey John,” Richard nods, not quite sure on how to feel. “It’s been a while.”

Before John can reply, Peter chooses that moment to burst out of the bathroom, but stops short when he spots Dean and John.

Ben smiles before picking Peter up. “Pete, this is your uncle and cousin I told you about earlier.”

Peter stares at them with wide eyes for all of five second before smiling and saying to Dean, “Your tall.”

Ben chuckles as he sees Dean's expression melt slightly and Ben knows that Peter now has Dean wrapped around his finger.

“Yeah, but you should see how tall Sammy, my brother, is. He’s like a moose,” Dean smiles at his cousin.

Peter giggles in response before May walks into the living room. May smiles when she spots John and Dean. “I’m May, Ben’s wife,” she smiles at them kindly. “It’s so great to finally meet you guys. I’ve only seen pictures of you guys in old photo albums.”

“Nice to meet you,” John responds.

Before anything else could be said, Mary called out from the kitchen, “Dinners almost ready.” A moment's pause. “And it’s not burnt.”

“How about you two go set the table,” May said while grabbing Peter from Ben. “And Peter and me can get a drink for them.”

“Sure, May,” Ben chuckles before going to the dining room, followed by Richard.

May leads Dean and John into the kitchen where Mary was putting away extra supplies. She stops when she sees John and Dean and gives them a wide smile. “Hi. I’m Richards wife,” Mary says, not noticing the way both men flinched slightly at the name. “Would you guys like anything to drink?”

John shakes his head, “Coffee will be fine.”

“Got any beer?” Dean questions.

“Coming right up,” May says while passing Peter over to Mary.

“Table’s set,” Richard called from the dining room.

“Great,” Mary called back. “Let's go eat.”

**Time Skip**

Dean was having a great time. In the last twelve hours he learned that he had two uncles that knew his mother and a younger cousin. He leaned in as his older uncle told another story about his mother from her childhood.

“Hey, Peter. Do you want to help me grab the desert,” Mary said when the conversations came to a lull.

“Yeah,” Peter replied before running towards the kitchen.

They came back a few moments later and Deans mouth watered when he smelled pie.

“I hope you guys like pie. Me and Peter made it earlier,” Mary set the pie down.

“I love pie,” Dean responds before grabbing a slice.

Richard chuckles while also grabbing a slice. “Seems like both you and Peter have that in common.”

**Time Skip**

Dean sat across from Peter in his bedroom, focused on the legos in front of him.

After desert had been eaten, the adults had moved to the living room to talk. Peter, being young, didn’t want to listen to them talk and asked Dean if he wanted to help him build a Star Wars lego set. Dean agreed because he loved Star Wars and his cousin was too adorable to say no too.

Dean head snapped up when he heard a chuckle from the doorway.

“Having fun, Dean?” John questioned with a smirk.

Dean just scoffs before standing up. “Star Wars is awesome.”

“Peter, time for bed,” Mary calls out.

“Ok,” Peter responds. Before leaving the room, Peter hugs Dean. “Good night Dean.”

Dean ruffles his hair. “Night, Peter.”

“Bye Uncle John,” Peter says and surprises Dean when Peter hugs John.

“Uh, yeah. See ya,” John replies before Peter runs down the hallway.

“Time to go, Dean,” John leads Dean toward the exit.

“Is this going to be a one time thing?” Ben questions as he shows them out.

“No. I never meant to do what I did. I promise to keep in touch this time and visit when I can,” John gulps.

“Good. Peter seems pretty happy to see you guys,” Ben says. “You guys said you were staying for a while? Maybe you should drop by for dinner again tomorrow.”

“Sure,” John replied. “Dean will probably be sad if he can’t finish his lego building.”

“Hey!” Dean pouts. “Star Wars is the best.”

Both of the older men chuckle before John and Dean take their leave.

**Time Skip**

John and Dean visited them for the next few days until they had to leave after they finished a case and found another one a town over.

They stopped at Ben's apartment one last time to exchange good-byes.

“It was nice to get to see you again, Dean,” Ben said before giving Dean a quick hug.

“It was great to get to know you guys,” Dean smiles.

“Make sure to bring Sam here at some point, it would be nice to see him again.”

A car pulls up and Peter gets out shouting, “Dean!”

“Hey, kiddo,” Dean smiles while crouching down to hug Peter.

“I’m going to miss you,” Peter whispers. “Will you come visit us soon?”

“Yeah. I’ll come visit whenever I can and I promise to call.”

“Dean. Time to go,” John says as he walks away from Richard and Ben.

“See you all,” Dean calls as he follows his father to the Impala. Dean didn’t want to leave yet, but he knew his father needed help on this hunt.

  
  
  


As they drove out of town, Dean made a silent vow to watch out for his cousin and visit his new found family whenever he had the chance.

Unfortunately, tragedy struck the Parker six months later, leaving Peter an orphan and Dean enraged that the same thing to kill his mother killed one of the last connections to his mother.

**Time Skip**

For the last six months, Dean would visit the Parker whenever he could and called them at least once every two weeks.

But that had to all go and change when Dean got a call from Ben.

“Hey Ben. Whats up?” Dean questioned after answering the call.

“Dean, I don’t know how to tell you this,” Ben breathes. “Richard and Mary are dead.”

Dean freezes and his blood freezes. “Ho-How did they die?” Dean chokes out.

“They died in a house fire.”

Time froze and all Dean could see was the fire burning his mother. Dean gulps before asking, “Is Peter ok?”

“Yeah, me and May took him in.”

“When is the funeral?”

“In four days.”

“I’ll be there tomorrow,” Dean states before hanging up.

  
  
  


When John came back to the motel later that night, it was completely destroyed and Dean was drunk.

Later that night he packed up and disappeared.

**Time Skip**

Dean didn’t take notice of his father missing in the morning while he packed up. He only cared about getting to New York as soon as possible. He made it there in less than twenty four hours.

  
  
  


The day of the funeral was chaos, especially when Peter hid.

“Peter, where are you?” Dean out as he walked the hallways of the church.

“Not here,” came the muffled reply.

Sighing, Dean followed the source of the voice to under a flight of stairs. “Come here, Pete,” Dean spreads his arms out.

Peter sniffled while Dean picked him up. “I miss them, Dean.”

“I know, Pete. I miss them too,” Dean whispered while rocking Peter. 

“Does it ever stop hurting?” Peter questions, staring up at Dean with wide, trusting eyes.

“No, it always hurts,” Dean murmured. “But it does get easier to live with.”

They stay like that forever, Dean holding Peter as he sobs. Eventually, Peter falls asleep and Dean ends up taking Peter home.

  
  


Dean spends the next two month with the Parkers, doing anything he could to help out.

**Time Skip**

Dean left eventually due to not getting a single call from his father in those two months. He didn’t visit them for the next year.

He kept in contact with them, but so much had happened in that year.

Sam had been dragged back into the hunter life after his girlfriend was killed by the Yellow Eyed demon. Then there was the mess with trying to find their father. To end it all off, their father died.

He called Ben and told him because Dean knew he deserved to know.

It was a few months later when he visited them again for the first time in over a year.

  
  


“Turn down the music, Dean” Sam demands after Dean  _ turned up _ his music.

“Nah,” Dean reples before turning the music up even more.

Sam rolls his eyes before his attention is drawn to ringing phone. Frowning, Sam searches for the source of the sound before finding a phone.

“Who’s Parker?”

“Gimmie,” Dean snatches the phone from Sam, ignoring the look his brother throws at him. “Hey Ben ... yeah…. No, nothing important going on right now... I’ll be there in two days… Yeah, see ya.”

“Who was that?” Sam demands.

Dean sighs, knowing that he has to tell Sam who it was, but not quite sure on how to. “That… That was are Uncle Ben. He’s um, Moms older brother…” Dean trails off.

“What!” Sam stares at his brother with wide eyes. “Why are you just telling me this now?”

“I’ve only known for a few years,” Dean starts. “You were away at college when I first met him and then we got busy with dad…”

“So we have an uncle?” 

“Yeah,” Dean replies. “Um, we also have a younger cousin.” Dean chuckles.

“Ok, now is the time to tell me of any other secret relatives,” Sam states.

Dean shakes his head, “Mom had a younger brother, Richard. But um… He and his wife died about six months after I met them.”

“Oh,” is all Sam can say.

“Yep. So Peter, their son, now lives with Ben and his wife.”

They sit in silence for the next five minutes before Sam finally speaks up. “So we're going to go visit them?”

“Yeah. They've always wanted to meet you.”

Sam smiles slightly, happy to find out about more family.

**Time Skip**

Sam climbed out of the car with Dean after they had pulled into an apartment parking lot.

He follows Dean until they reach a certain apartment and stop. Dean knocks on the door and Sam grows nervous.

A million thoughts ran through his head like: what if his new found family hated him? What if he did something wrong…

“Relax princess,” Dean said to Sam while the door swung open.

In the doorway stood a woman in her late forties. “Dean! It's so good to see you again,” the woman smiles before hugging Dean.

“Nice to see you too, May,” Dean says before clearing his throat. “This is Sam. My brother.”

“It's so nice to meet you,” May greets, giving Sam a wide smile. “Come in in. Been and Peter are inside.”

Sam opens to say something as both he and his brother step in, only to be interrupted by a squeal and a shout of “Dean!” 

A moment later, a small figure appeared and Dean bent down to pick him up. 

“Hey Pete,” Dean smiles.

“Hi, Dean,” Peter replies before spotting Sam. “Who is that.”

“That's Sammy, your cousin.”

Peter stares at Sam for ten seconds before turning to Dean and stating, “Your right. He's tall like a moose.”

Dean chuckles before setting Peter down and moving to the living room with May, leaving Sam alone with Peter.

“Do you like Legos?” Peter questions while looking up at Sam.

“I guess,” Sam stampers.

“Do you want to come help me build something?”

“Sure..”

Peter doesn't miss a beat and grabs Sam's hand before dragging Sam to his room.

“Peter, what do you think your doing?” May laughs from the living room.

“We're going to go play Legos,” Peter replies with all the seriousness a six-year old can have.

“At least let him say hi to Ben.”

Peter pouts before letting go of Sam's hand, “Fine.”

“It's been so long since I last saw you, Sam,” a man who Sam assumed was Ben, said. “You probably don't remember me.”

“No, but Dean has told me a bit about you,” Sam replies.

“Can we play Legos now?” Peter eagerly asks.

“Sure,” Sam smiled at how cute his young cousin was.

**Time Skip**

They had to leave eventually and Sam was a bit upset that they had to leave after only a few days.

*Hey, we'll be back to visit them soon,” Dean says as the Impala peels out of the parking lot.

  
  


That day, Peter got another protector.

Unfortunately, he rarely saw of his cousins for the next few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?
> 
> I just wrote this out of the blue, so it might be a bit blurry.
> 
> Also, if any of you read my other stories "Little Spider Brother" or "Wayward Spider" I plan on having a binge write soon when I have some time off.
> 
> See ya next time with the second part :D.
> 
> P.S. This was meant to only be about a thousand words, but it turned into four thousand. Sorry ;D


	3. Demon Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean never knew that the crossroads was important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I wrote to get warmed up for another story I'm writing.
> 
> The story is set around season 2 when Dean sells his soul. The only other important thing you need to know is that Peter was born around 1992.

Dean took a deep breath as he climbed out of the Impala and made his way towards the center of four roads. In his hands was a box filled with graveyard dirt and a black cat’s bone. The most important part was the picture it contained. It contained an old picture of Dean, the one most important part in the summoning.

Kneeling in the center of the crossroads, Dean dug through the gravel to make enough room for the box. With a heavy heart, Dean buried the box and stood up, waiting for the demon to come.

He knew his brother, Sam, would be made when he learned about what Dean was doing, but Dean couldn’t live without his brother. Dean knew it should have been him lying on the bed. His brother didn’t deserve the life they had, but Dean was going to make it fix it because he would always put his family first.

“Dean Winchester,” a voice whispered, bringing Dean out of his thoughts. “What a surprise.”

Dean turned around and came face to face with a woman with ruby eyes. “I want to make a deal,” Dean breathed.

The demon gave Dean a coy smile before replying, “Now why would I do that.”

“Demons want my soul. You could be the lucky one.”

“Let me guess,” the demon circled Dean. “You want to sell your soul for little Sammy.”

“Well, Dean,” the demon spoke. “I guess I could make a deal with you, but instead of ten years, you’ll have one year.”

Dean gave a questioning look to the demon at this. “No, ten years. Everyone gets ten years in a deal.”

“Usually, but your an expectation, Dean,” the demon gave a chilling smile. “So what’s it going to be?”

He swallowed. Dean had come to make the deal, expecting to be able to spend ten years with his brother. He knew he was always going to make the deal, no matter what, but it would have been nice to have more time with his brother. “Deal,” he replied as he kissed the demon.

Little did Dean realize, a similar deal had gone down a year prior. If Dean had digged a little deeper, he would have found a box. A box that contained the same ingredients except for the picture. If Dean had found the box, he would have found the ID of a fourteen year old. He would have been horrified if he realized that a mere child had made a deal. If Dean had found the box, he would have spent hours wondering where the child was. If the child was still alive or if his deal had expired.

But as fate had it, Dean didn’t find the box. He didn’t know that the box existed. He didn’t know that a young child had sold his soul for a similar reason to Dean. If Dean had found the box, the future would have been different, but demons and angels would always have their way, no matter who it hurt.

Since Dean never found the box, he never realized that a year from today he would meet a young child who had been dragged into the life of monster because demons and angels gave him a role.

Dean would never realize that a year earlier, a young child had come to the crossroads, broken hearted and tear stained with a little hope after hearing a story. He would never realize that the child had been desperate and terrified when he learned about demon deals. Dean would never know that the young child had all but collapsed onto the gravel as he hurriedly buried the box, desperate for the myth to be real. He would never realize that the child had clawed at the ground until his hands were bleeding and how the child was sobbing for all he had lost. 

Later though, Dean would meet the young child in Hell, where he would learn all of this stuff because the world just had to screw with a young child and bring him into a way meant for adults.

Dean would eventually learn that a young child had done the same thing as him. The only difference is that the child sold his soul for his aunt, who he couldn’t live without. 

Dean would later learn that his deal was made shorter because demons in Hell were getting desperate to break the young child. He would learn that the demons wanted to get Dean in Hell as soon as possible because the demons needed to move their plans along. Dean would learn that the young child had only two days in his deal. The child never even got to say goodbye to his aunt. 

Dean never knew that after getting dragged out of Hell that he would be watching after the young child who was now alone after learning that his aunt had died in a car crash.

Dean never knew that his deal would change the fate of so many lives.

Dean didn’t know that in a years time, he would be in Hell and meet a young, broken child named Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?
> 
> Criticism in appreciated and I hope you all have a good day or night wherever you are.


End file.
